


Poder, amor y muerte

by padmegreene



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Pain, i love suffering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmegreene/pseuds/padmegreene
Summary: Uno murió por poder, el otro murió por un amor perdido y el otro recibió a la muerte como una vieja amiga. One-shot.





	Poder, amor y muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars o sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George Lucas, LucasFilm y Disney. La historia sí es de mi propiedad.

"Uno murió por poder, el otro murió por un amor perdido y el otro recibió a la muerte como una vieja amiga."

-Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

.

.

.

Decir que sufría como mil infiernos era muy poco. Cada fibra de su ser ardía, el odio emergía de sus poros. Solo podía pensar en una cosa con claridad: Padmé. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo.

El metal se unía a su cuerpo. Ya había vivido previamente aquella experiencia, ahora se repetía pero con cada una de sus extremidades. Si sobrevivir significaba pasar por ese tormento, prefería morir.

Los droides le colocaron una máscara, respirar se le hizo más fácil. La camilla se elevó lentamente, dejándolo frente a su maestro.

-Levántate, lord Vader.- ordenó Darth Sidious.

Ella volvió a cruzar por sus pensamientos. Su esposa, su ángel, el amor de su vida.

-¿Dónde está Padmé? ¿Está a salvo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Su maestro, bajo su capa, respondió.

-Al parecer, en tu ira, la mataste.

-No, no puede ser.– Respondió desesperado- Ella estaba viva. ¡Pude sentirlo!

"Yo tenía el poder para salvarla. ¡No es posible", su furia rugió internamente. Los Jedi, ellos tuvieron la culpa con su estúpido código.

Su amada Padmé.

Su bebé.

Ambos estaban muertos.

Apenas pudiendo ponerse firme, gritó de dolor e ira. El Lado Oscuro lo abrazaba completamente. Anakin Skywalker había muerto.

.

.

.

Debía luchar por sus niños, debía ser fuerte por ellos, por aquellos seres que cargó durante tantos meses y que tanto amaba. Debía ser fuerte por Anakin, su esposo la necesitaba, haría que volviese del Lado Oscuro.

Los gritos llenaban la sala de parto. Podía sentir las miradas de las demás personas del otro lado del cristal, pero ya no le importaban. Solo quería ver a sus pequeños, tenerlos entre sus brazos y protegerlos.

El droide de parto la alentaba a seguir. Su mente lo hacía, pero su cuerpo y corazón estaban exhaustos. Obi-Wan permaneció allí, igual de nervioso que ella, aunque firme para darle seguridad. El llanto de un bebé se escuchó de pronto.

-Es un niño- dijo el robot. Sostuvo al niño entre sus fríos brazos mecánicos antes de acercárselo a Obi-Wan. Estaba cubierto de sangre y no paraba de llorar, pero era perfecto.

-Oh, Luke- gimió. Su niño era perfecto, lo tocó en la mejilla, el primer y último toque que le daría. "Si Annie pudiese verlo estaría tan orgulloso.", pensó. Pero el recordar a su esposo la sumergió en un calvario. Soltó un alarido de dolor, ya no podía soportarlo.

Volvió a pujar. Ya no le restaban fuerzas, pero su bebé la necesitaba. "Sé fuerte", se repitió como un mantra. Otro llanto se unió al de Luke.

-Es una niña- susurró Obi-Wan. La acercó a su niña quien lloraba a todo pulmón. Era perfecta. Ambos eran perfectos.

-Leia- dijo en un hilo de voz. Anakin había elegido su nombre, su bello nombre. Estaba segura de que su hija lo hubiese tenido a su merced desde el primer momento, pero su esposo no estaba allí.

"¡Oh, Anakin!", gritó en su interior. Él debía estar junto a ella, debían estar abrazando a sus hijos y ser felices por unos segundos. Anakin no estaba totalmente perdido, lo sabía. No podía darse por vencida. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya no resistía. La voluntad de vivir la abandonaba.

-Aún hay bondad en él- le dijo a Obi-Wan entre sollozos.- Sé que aun la hay.

El amor podría salvarlo. Lamentablemente, no podría ser el suyo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y, con un último respiro, ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

.

.

.

El chico era un completo reflejo de su padre. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, un gran piloto y realmente valiente. Pero también tenía la pureza y gentileza de Padmé. Recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando Anakin era su padawan, tiempos más felices y civilizados. Quiso engañarse en que se repetiría con su hijo, pero no era tonto como para creerlo.

Con paciencia recorrió aquella Estación Espacial tratando de cumplir su última misión. Sintió la presencia del Lado Oscuro acercándose. Ben se enfrentó a Vader. Obi-Wan y Anakin habían quedado en el pasado, ahora eran ellos en disputa. Enemigos enfrentados a un destino inminente.

-Cuando te dejé yo era el alumno,ahora soy el maestro.- pronunció detrás de aquella tétrica máscara. Ben no pudo sentir más que lástima por su antiguo aprendiz, a aquel al que había considerado como su hermano. Aun le pedía perdón a Qui-Gon, todo aquello era su culpa.

Sin embargo, cuando el momento llegó, esperó aquellos segundos con tranquilidad. Casi veinte años de preparación lidiaron a aquel instante. Silenciosamente, con la última imagen de Darth Vader ante él, rindió su sable de luz y aguardó unos segundos.

Finalmente pudo ser uno con la Fuerza.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Corto one-shot que utiliza aquella famosa frase de Harry Potter. Vi un gifset en Tumblr y dije: "Debo escribir sobre esto". Sé que debe repetirse esta temática, pero necesitaba escribirlo. Espero que les guste.
> 
> R&R por favor.
> 
> Denisse.


End file.
